Did I Say That?
by Angel Hotaru
Summary: Hello! It's been a bit, ne? This here is major Serena and Darien fluff! Some cussing, my rejected-ness...the list goes on and on. Please R&R!


Title: Did I say That?  
Author: Angel Hotaru  
Rating: PG or PG-13 (I'm no good at rating)  
E-mail: angelhotaru@sailormoon.com  
URL: http://www.angelfire.com/va2/smandstuff  
  
  
Hello there! I have an extremely short piece of fiction here.  
If you print this it's probably not going to be more than 1 & 1/2   
pages long! I found it in my notebook (don't you just love finding  
things),and I thought it was cute. The rating is for cussing, so fair  
warning. I hope you enjoy it. Um, I know I keep promising Pt. 3 of  
'Time Warp' to be out and then changing the date, but I just keep  
forgetting my blue notebook at school! I REALLY hope no one reads  
anything in it...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or profess to own Sailor Moon, it's  
characters, or the plot of the anime or manga, I do however own this  
plot (in a way), so please don't steal it, though I don't know why you  
would want to.  
  
  
I walked into the arcade and looked around. I knew who I was  
looking for, and she wasn't there. I always thought my excuse for  
coming here was pretty thin, but I guess people generally believe what  
they're told. I sat down on a stool and greeted Andrew. He looked at  
me weird and replied hello. Do I have something on my face? What's  
with the look, I wondered.  
  
The doors opened with a swish, and I jerked around to see a  
blond boy enter. Oh, well, just a little bit longer. I turned back  
to Andrew to find him smiling. So that's what's on my face, or  
rather, in my eyes.  
  
There was another swish in the background, and this time I kept  
myself from turning around, looking straight at Andrew. The suspense  
was killing me! I couldn't take it much longer, but then out of the  
corner of my eyes I saw yellow, and then the stool next to me was  
taken.  
  
I looked over and saw her. She was mine, or would be one day.  
The blond hair and blue eyes mixed with the smile she gave me made me  
want to run...or kiss her. Wait! She gave me a smile? What the...  
  
"What's up with you, Meatball Head? Why so happy?" I asked.  
  
She pouted. "Because, Darien, I haven't seen you all day, and  
I'm celebrating."  
  
Damn, why is she so mean? Never mind, I can answer that,  
because I am. I really need to stop.  
  
"Well sorry, Meatball head," I said sarcastically. Damn again.  
  
"You are forgiven, thou of the devil's minion," She replied  
back as sarcastically as I had. Ouch, nice nickname she had given me  
today. So I'm the spawn of Satan, now. Yea me.  
  
"Thank you, my angel." Oops, that was a slip on my part.  
Thank goodness she thought it was part of the game.  
  
"You're welcome, but I shall never condescend to do it again,"  
she said reproachfully, and batted her long blonde lashes.  
  
I smiled at her, and almost kissed her when she smiled back.  
This was so hard, to play this game everyday. Everyday I call her  
names and fight and (hopefully) flirt. I think she hates me. I wish  
I didn't love you so much, I think at her.  
  
I look up from the counter. Her eyes are wide, and her lips  
are parted.  
  
"What?" she whispers.  
  
Damn! Shipwreck (A.N. my word *giggles*)! Double Damn! I  
must have said it out loud! I grab my backpack, and run out the  
doors, only then realizing that I have further incriminated myself  
with this act.   
  
I start to walk after a while. I hear fast soft footsteps  
behind me, as if a girl was running. I turn, ready to escape, but as  
I do a brunette in a running suit jogs past. I let my breath out in a  
whoosh. I hadn't even realized I was holding it.  
  
Just then a hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of my green  
jacket. I whip around to see a five foot one inch blond with meatball  
shaped hair. Oh, no.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked me, not out of breath at all.  
I just stood there trapped, unsure of what to say.  
  
She smiled. I was now officially scared.   
"You love me," she said, sure of herself.  
  
I stood still, and winced. She smiled at me some more. She  
took her hand off my sleeve, and stepped back, as if to get a better  
view.  
  
"So?" she said expectantly.  
  
I winced again and said something I immediately regretted.  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled even bigger (I still don't know how that was  
possible), and threw herself at me. I was surprised to feel her arms  
around my neck and her kisses on my cheek.  
  
"I love you, too," she replied.  
  
At this I put my arms around her and kissed her hard on the  
lips. The meatball head is mine, and so, without further ado...  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Authors notes: So feedback is a good thing, did you know? Well my  
address is angelhotaru@sailormoon.com, if you want to send me some  
mail (oh, please do! Please? I'm an e-mail fanatic)! Or you can just review! It's just as good! ^_^   
  



End file.
